


Growing to Love

by Bestbuds55



Series: One Doesn’t Simply Adjust [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is still underaged (17), Anakin notices somethings wrong, Communication, Don’t mess with his loved ones, Hugging, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan is 26, Protective!anakin, They love each other, an attempted kiss happens, cheek kiss, this is the beginning of the noise in Anakin’s head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Jealousy bubbles under his skin by the time Anakin is 17. It doesn't help that Chancellor Palpatine keeps saying bad things about Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: One Doesn’t Simply Adjust [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917055
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Growing to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I liked writing this one, but want to caution people that Anakin is still underage and they have been together (not romantically) since he was 9. In case it makes you uncomfortable. :)
> 
> Star Wars is one of those things that I like to type away at while having a bad week, so hopefully you enjoy!

Anakin was sure of a great many things in his life by 17. One of which was his master was absolutely beautiful. It wasn't even just his opinion either, it seems every time he turned around there was a new life form trying for the redhead's attention. Obi-Wan was a free spirit about things too, shamelessly flirting back if it made the job easier. It was always calculated, but Anakin hated it.

On missions Anakin would put a stop to the flirting in any way he could, but (as much as he hated to accept it) it was sometimes necessary. A way of either getting information out of someone or protecting them from harm. Anakin just boiled every time it happened, but couldn't stop that. 

He understood that Obi-Wan had become a powerful force to recon with and was even proud of that. It was only slightly soothed by the fact that Obi-Wan always let him know that it wasn't real. The signal might be a cheeky wink, but to Anakin that motion was salvation. He flirted with others for purpose, not for fun. 

That's why things tended to be even more trying when back home at the temple. Sometimes from unexpected sources too. Chancellor Palpatine was someone he had trusted for a great many years, but lately Anakin had been noticed strange things about him. During their private talks the old man had begun to talk about Obi-Wan. Saying he would betray Anakin and that their love could never be. That Obi-Wan didn't even want it to be. 

Anakin had tried and only somewhat successfully not gotten mad at his old friend. He bottled the feelings internally when he wanted to lop off the offender's head. Obi-Wan would be proud of his newly found self control if he decided to tell him about it. Besides, Palpatine was probably just looking out for Anakin because of the large age gap. Like a grandfather that he never had. 

Anakin wanted to separate his head from his body for suggesting such a thing. Unacceptable. Obi-Wan was his one true love in life and it was mutual! Love didn't have to be sexual to have it there! There was no way that Obi-Wan didn't love him, even the force whispered that to him. 

And then to make matters worse, a few days after Anakin the conversation, he had witnessed something horrible! Palpatine had been talking to Obi-Wan and caressing his arms! Anakin felt the sting of betrayal from his old friend. Not to mention how much older the chancellor was compared to Obi! It was highly inappropriate for such an old man to even be speaking to Obi-Wan! Was this why he tried to discourage Anakin? Disgusting. 

Anakin shoved his way in to be between the two men and glared at Palpatine. Obi-Wan sputtered indignantly, but Anakin held his ground. This was not happening, not on his life! There was only one other time when Anakin had been this angry in his life and it had scared Obi-Wan. Anakin centered his breathing and released some anger into the force. It swirled around them in a cloud, but didn't stick like a jealous shield. Obi-Wan better be proud of how in control Anakin was of himself all of the sudden.

"Anakin, be respectful!" Obi-Wan practically cried out when Anakin tried to straight up pull him away from the conversation. He glared a bit unfairly at the younger man and Anakin tried not to pout in response. That was a private reaction and he wouldn't be doing it in front of Palpatine of all people.

Anakin let out a heavy breath from his nose and tried not to feel. The simplest way to stop this would be to play by Obi-Wan's rules. It usually was. He held his tongue and bowed respectfully in the way that Obi-Wan had taught him. Watch him play the character that Obi-Wan wanted him to be in public. 

"Apologies Chancellor, but I must steal Obi-Wan for another urgent manner. Sincerest apologizes." Anakin said, just like he'd rehearsed over the years with Obi-Wan. It had been for diplomatic situations, but he figured this was probably a good time to use it.

The old man looked very impressed with his act so Anakin knew Obi-Wan would in turn be happy with that. His skin crawled uncomfortably at his own display and Anakin resolved that it would be a great while before he talked to Palpatine again. The betrayal of posing as his friend stinged bad, and he couldn't help but wonder how long the old man had been watching his master. What if it was right from the beginning? What if it had been the entire reason why he'd befriend a young boy all those years ago? Disgusting.

"Of course, my boy. Come for a visit when you find time between your duties." Palpatine answered, bowing back with a creepy smile. Anakin had never thought he looked sinister before this moment, but now it was so very obvious. How had he considered this man his friend? 

Anakin's hair on the back of his neck rolls dangerously almost electric with flowing force power from how angry he was, but he still held it together. At least Palpatine didn't try speaking to Obi-Wan again because Anakin might've lost his shit if he did. He had no intention of going to speak to this old man anytime soon. Today really had been an eye-opener. Palpatine couldn't be trusted. Not one bit.

Anakin gracefully grabbed ahold of Obi-Wan’s outer robe and pulled him along at a fast pace. He hoped to Palpatine it looked like there was an urgent matter to get to, because Anakin didn't want to be mistaken for running away. No, when the time came he would face the man head on and probably squash him with use of the force. No fear, only thoughts of protecting his dear Obi-Wan. 

As soon as they were away from the old man and back into the beginnings of the temple, he backed Obi-Wan into a wall. Well, it was less backing and more slamming. Anakin was breathing hard and the force was swirling around him. He'd done it, he'd gotten Obi-Wan away from that dangerous old fool. 

"What's the big idea Anakin! This is horribly inappropriate." Obi-Wan complained. There was something about the fact that Obi-Wan tended to only complain when it was just the two of them that warmed Anakin's heart. His master only ever revealed his true feeling while safe and that was always with Anakin.

"You let him touch you master." Anakin growled, feeling angrier than he had in years. He was still trying to hold that sparkling hate in, but it was so difficult. Even sending thoughts into the force felt like he was merely shooting arrows into the sky to hit a bird he couldn't even see. Pointless.

Obi-Wan turned a bit red from a blush and sputtered for a moment. "I did no such thing!" He said quickly, seemingly offended that Anakin even insinuated such a thing.

Anakin opened his mouth to argue once again, but stopped. Even his anger in the force almost stuttered with inner laughter from the sheer stupidity of the moment. Oh, Obi-Wan was taking that to mean something different. Something naughty. Anakin wasn't even sure how he was supposed to keep on track after Obi had said something like that.

"You did though, he touched your arm like those filthy senators always do when we are out on missions. I know you don't notice it, but it always makes me angry. You're not theirs, you are mine!" Anakin insisted, pulling Obi-Wan ever closer to him. 

The complaint sounded childish even to himself, but Obi-Wan was surely used to Anakin's confusing mood swings. Sometimes when you didn't get a childhood to came out later in life as acts of child-like behavior. At least that's what the mind healer had been telling him. It had been comforting to hear that from someone. His time as a slave and behaviors now were understandably linked. 

Obi-Wan turned a deeper shade of red and turned his head to the side, probably unknowingly showing off his pale neck. Anakin grunted from the sight and leaned forward to press a kiss to his master cheek. It much a much bolder move then he'd ever tried before, but in that moment he just couldn't stop himself. He was 17 and loved Obi-Wan so very much. It was so hard to be in control all the time. Obi-Wan would just have to forgive him. 

"What in the blazes are you doing! We can't do this Anakin." Obi murmured, like he was trying to keep his voice down. Was he embarrassed to be seen with Anakin? No, they just didn't kiss like this ever. 

The fact that Obi-Wan was against kissing him was always a tipping point and that just made the 17-year-old angrier. So much so that he had to calm his breathing. Anakin had to remind himself that it was just because he was still underage. There was an 8 year age gap and it made Obi-Wan nervous. 

"Sorry Obi-Wan." Anakin gritted out, forcing himself to apologize. He couldn't wait to be 18, and have Obi-Wan recognize him as a man. The only people they'd have to hide from them were fellow Jedi, instead of the entire universe. He could barely wait. 

"Anakin you are being ridiculous!" Obi-Wan whispered once he calmed himself down. 

Anakin felt every thought and emotion the older man sent out through the force and loved that he was the cause of such strong panic coming from Obi-Wan. That didn't mean he'd go easy on his master though, wanting to draw this out as long as he could. Anakin made the slow growling noise from the back of his throat and didn't move an inch as Obi-Wan swatted at him. 

That only made Obi-Wan try again. He smacked Anakin lightly on the chest like it was some sort of punishment and then tapped him playfully on the nose. Yeah, Obi-Wan definitely wasn't mad.

"Dear one, let's just go home. Whatever has upset you; we can work it out there." Obi-Wan huffed, puffing his cheeks up like he was still upset. Anakin always thought it was cute when he did that. He relaxed, but didn't let go. Only holding Obi-Wan while the other man struggled with his emotion. The force kept signaling that he should wait just as he was.

Obi-Wan caves easily with these things; he always had. His resolve wasn't even all that much harder for these days when all Anakin ever seemed to want was a kiss. He'd tilt his head away and close himself into a meditative state for hours, but wouldn't leave. Anakin knew deep in his heart that it was because Obi-Wan loved him to. Through all his depression and sadness, through Anakin's stupidity and hard headedness; one thing would always remain true. Their feelings for one another.

Obi-Wan would never act on it, seemly couldn't do that. He had too much respect and love for Anakin. Too much fear of ruining Anakin. It was no doubt already his fault that Anakin was like this; clinging and feeling without remorse. A Jedi's greatest accomplishment was to forgo the feelings and only be guided by the force. Obi-Wan had never once succeeded in that and had only passed on those feeling onto Anakin.

Obi-Wan was very aware that he flirted without realizing a lot of the time. Not to mention the attachment formed from two being shoved together when they had nothing else. Obi-Wan should be mad that Anakin tried to kiss him again when he'd said not to, but the truth was that he wanted nothing more then to give in. To have someone to actually flirt with, not just an act. He curled a hand into Anakin's robe and leaned in close, allowing himself to breath in the teen scent. He- he needed a shower. Obi-Wan almost huffed out a laugh, Anakin could still be such a child. 

Anakin seem to come back to himself then, looking around their surroundings and flushing like he was the one that should be embarrassed. The force had told him that Obi-Wan had both accepted the moment and moved on. He would not be angry and it would be beneficial for Anakin to still apologize.

"Sorry master." Anakin said with a pout, giving himself away. He wasn't sorry at all. 

He let Obi-Wan move from the wall, but held out his hand like he was still a small child. Obi-Wan snorted, but took his hand anyways. Anakin was just thankful that no one had seen the scene he created, Obi-Wan might not have been so easily forgiven if they had; small mercies.

Anakin lead Obi-Wan back to their apartment, unashamed to be hand-in-hand. In fact, he was enjoying it greatly and almost doubly loved the shade Obi's face was turning because of it. His master was so cute. A tinge of red on his face to match the ting of red in his hair. The blush unbidden by the beginnings of the beard he was once again trying to grow. Last time it had come in patchy and he'd frustratedly shaved it off.

Anakin did prefer when the older man was talking, the silence usually meant he was in trouble. It did make sense for Obi-Wan to be a bit mad, but Anakin would do a good job explaining as soon as they were home! He should honestly be grateful that Anakin was doing a good job of holding it together right now, especially after he had a kiss refused. Anakin physically shook his head so the dark thoughts would leave.

They've been occurring ever so often lately and were never louder then when his love was rejected. He hadn't told anyone about them, mostly because someone would likely try to remove him from Obi-Wan if they knew. But also because Anakin knew that Obi had a choice in at all. If he truly didn't want to be touched or kissed at that moment, then he should listen.

Whether the force whispered that they were meant to be together and gave him hints on what do or not. Consent was important and Anakin never wanted to do something that Obi-Wan actually didn't like. Dark thoughts and bad dreams be damned.

Obi-Wan was affectionate enough and looked at Anakin like he hung the moon, filling his young mind with happiness and forbidden smiles. There was a lot that Obi-Wan didn't give, but there was also a lot that he did. He was gentle and generous with compliments when Anakin did something good. His main form of communication was either flirting or sass and Anakin wouldn't have it any other way.

People flirted back all the time, but the Jedi remained passive about it. Obi-Wan barely even registered flirting, that's why every blush Anakin drew from him was so special. It meant that Obi-Wan was really thinking about the words instead of acting or answering on instinct. 

They were back home in not much time, but Anakin was still on high alert. He pulled over one closer, not daring to try and kiss him again but still needing to be close. Those loud screaming voices in his head always sounded just a bit better when it Obi-Wan was close. Like he had the ability to cut through all the static in Anakin's head. He did.

"Anakin, what happened out there?" Obi-Wan asked, sounding genuinely concerned. He was good like that, ever having Anakin's best interest in mind. Anakin loved him so much.

"Palpatine said some weird things last time I saw him and I believe he has an interest in you." Anakin finally just blurted out, not wanting to hold it in any longer. Over the years he had learned that Obi-Wan would alway rather hear an explanation than not. No matter how stupid or silly Anakin felt.

Obi-Wan's face contorted into a shocked grimace at the words and Anakin wanted to laugh. He hadn't expected that sort of reaction, but Palpatine was a wrinkly old bastard, what had he even been worried about? The thought of Obi giving someone so decrepit the time of day now almost seemed comical. 

"Interested in me? It's you he wants to see." Obi-Wan tried to explain. 

"Don't be gross Obi!" Anakin shouted back, practically gagging. That wasn't a funny joke, nor was it like Obi-Wan to even try to be funny. That meant the older man had to be serious. So karking gross.

"I was just saying that I had more reason to be worried about him than you do!" Obi-Wan shouted, leaning forward to complain to his taller Padawan. Obi-Wan pouted like he did when the council didn't believe him about something. Beautifully, and diplomatic all at once. A tease.

Anakin felt all the anger he always seem to have stored up, just leave his body. Did Obi-Wan feel jealous when Anakin talked to other people? That might just be the best thing that he had ever heard! His heart pounded and he smiled stupidly wide. 

Anakin wanted to kiss so badly, but just settled for hugging the older man instead. He could wait the last eight months so Obi-Wan wouldn't have to be worried about him being under age anymore. He waited for years at this point and more importantly, Obi-Wan had practically just confessed he was waiting to! He felt so overwhelmed with love. Elated and bouncy. 

"I love you Obi-Wan." Anakin couldn't help but say. The force swirled and danced around where the two of them stood, singing and chirping like a happy companion. The universe was happy that Anakin was happy.

Obi-Wan was slightly surprised by his words, but his eyes showed Anakin all the care in the world. They sparkled with mischief like they so often did as he reached forward to pat Anakin on the shoulder. If he was taller Obi-Wan would have for sure patted him on the head. Maybe next time, Anakin would lean down so he could reach. No, Obi-Wan would probably smack him over the head for that. 

"And I you, Dear One." Obi-Wan answered unexpectedly. Anakin nearly felt like crying, his Obi almost was never able to say that out loud. He was so happy. 

In the privacy of their apartment, where they were simply safe to be together and Anakin easy swung forward to hug his man tightly. Eight months and then they no longer be anything to be jealous of. Eight more months.


End file.
